<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Peaches to Thunder by AmmoKnotKnot7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399370">From Peaches to Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoKnotKnot7/pseuds/AmmoKnotKnot7'>AmmoKnotKnot7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stanning Sokka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Canon Compliant, Councilman Sokka (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, Dragon Dads, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Momo being Momo, One Shot, POV Sokka (Avatar), Pets, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoKnotKnot7/pseuds/AmmoKnotKnot7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 – <b>with animals</b> | hair</p><p>Sokka gets to name a lot of animals in his lifetime, but never gets to keep them around for very long, one way or another.</p><p>In the end, he does get to have a pet, but not in the way he expected.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Is that- Is that what I think it is?” he asks, wide eyes meeting Zuko’s excited ones.</i></p><p>  <i>In the softest voice, he introduces, “Sokka, meet Druk.”</i></p><p> </p><p>And he doesn’t get to name it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Appa &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Druk &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Momo &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stanning Sokka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sokka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Peaches to Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: mentions of hunting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get out of the bison’s mouth, Sokka,” their resident jerkbender’s raspy voice calls out. </p><p>But, but. What if Momo really is in there, waiting for Sokka to rescue him. What then, huh, reasonable team members?  </p><p>Lying in a puddle of Appa’s drool, Sokka can admit the irony of that sentiment to himself, considering how his and Momos’s relationship started. </p><p>But it’s not his fault! Till Aang bust out of an ice bubble time machine with a ten-ton flying bison, his only connection to animals was that they tasted delicious.   </p><p>And they still do.  </p><p>Well. Most of them. But we don’t talk about the squirrel-rat incident. </p><p>Point is, somewhere between scrubbing Appa’s toes every other time, offering Momo as a sacrifice to the sea serpent and making friends with Foo Foo Cuddlypoops after he was going to hunt him but got stuck in hole questioning his life choices, he’d realized there was more to animals than tasty tasty meat. </p><p>And Momo is so small compared to Appa, he absolutely could have accidentally swallowed him. Probably didn’t feel like anything more than a heavy gulp of water or something. </p><p>Whatever, he’s not bitter.  </p>
<hr/><p>Then, somehow, they win. They stay with Zuko for a while, ensuring that no one with a bit too little sense and a bit too much power offs him in the aftermath.  </p><p>When they finally leave to go back home, actually truly home, Zuko gifts them all a hawk. Sokka never did figure out how Hawky worked, but Hawky two? He's going to learn everything. </p><p>The first time he calls the bird by its name, it bites his finger. </p>
<hr/><p>Of fucking course they’re stuck in a snow storm. What did Sokka expect from the universe, leniency? Pshh. </p><p>And on top of that, everyone else with him is a waterbender. He and Katara were guiding the Northern team that arrived to help with reconstruction. Or, they had been. Now they were all just hunkered down waiting for the storm to blow over. </p><p>Dad needed to trust Gran Gran’s bones more often.  </p><p>All the waterbenders’ core temperatures are lower, which leaves Sokka hunched closest to the fire (that he himself had to start because northerners don’t have any survival skills).  </p><p>A sound that’s a cross between a yowl and a whimper cuts through the roaring of the wind. Sokka is bored enough and the benders are busy enough that he goes exploring. </p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, he’s bursting into the Chief’s with a freshly warmed and fed polar bear-dog cub held aloft in his arms. He lifts him up as high as he can go, presenting him to his new family. </p><p>“Everybody! Meet,” pause for effect, “Floofy Paws the Brave!” </p><p>Three startled faces stare back at him blankly. </p><p>Sokka is not deterred. He brings Floofy Paws in closer so he can hold him in one palm and use the other hand to scratch behind his ears. His tail wags against Sokka’s anorak. “Isn’t he adorable?” Sokka coos. </p><p>“We’re not keeping a polar bear-dog.” </p><p>Sokka sputters. “But. Daaad. Look at him. I found him lost in the storm, he needs us!” </p><p>Dad looks more unimpressed after Sokka’s pitch, somehow. “And when his mom comes following his scent and turns the entire tribe inside out looking for her baby, will you rebuild everything?” </p><p>“I--” Sokka almost said yes, but Dad would absolutely call his bluff and actually make him do that.  </p><p>So he tries another tactic. “But I worked so hard on his name.” </p><p>“It is a good name,” Dad agrees, but before Sokka can celebrate Katara scoffs. “You’re both horrible at names.” </p><p>“Katara. Look at him. He's floofy,” Sokka demonstrates by fluffing up his soft fur, “He’s got paws, and he’s so brave. He was barely crying even though it was snowing so hard. You waterbenders have no idea what it’s like.” </p><p>Katara has been grinning the entire time and finally gives in and laughs. “Right, just like Hawky two is your second hawk, isn’t he?” </p><p>“Well, <em> obviously.” </em> </p><p>Katara laughs harder. Stupid sisters and their weird senses of humor.  </p><p>Sokka tries another angle. “We keep polar bear-dogs to pull the qamutiiks,” he insists. </p><p>“Those are trained animals. We didn’t bring them away from their wild mothers while they were children.” </p><p>Ughh. Okay, final card.  </p><p>“Gran Gran?” Sokka pleads, bringing Floofy Paws up to his face so they can both give her the winning combo of dual puppy eyes and adorable pouts.  </p><p>Gran Gran shakes her head. “Your father is chief, Sokka. I've taught you better than this.” </p><p>Sokka hangs his head, finally giving in. “Yes, Gran Gran.” </p><p>Just like Dad said, Floofy Paws’ mom comes looking for him and Sokka never sees him again.  </p>
<hr/><p>Sokka gets to name a lot of animals in his lifetime, but never gets to keep them around for very long, one way or another. </p><p>In the end, he does get to have a pet, but not in the way he expected.  </p><p> </p><p><em> “Zuko!” </em> </p><p><em> Zuko has finally returned from whatever mysterious secret </em><em>firebender </em><em>trip he’d suddenly had to go on.  </em> </p><p><em> “Sokka,  </em> <em> wai </em> <em> -” </em> </p><p><em> Sokka throws himself at him the moment he’s off the airship. Or, he tries to, but Zuko takes a few hurried steps back before he can engulf him fully. Sokka tries not to let it sting, but he’s missed Zuko immensely and their reunions are always explosive. </em> </p><p><em> “Wha- What’s wrong,” he falters, arms awkwardly falling, surprised and a little hurt despite his best efforts. </em> </p><p><em> But Zuko just grins, almost giddy, and the sight is rare enough that it gives Sokka pause. He opens his hands from their clasped position in front of his chest, which Sokka was too excited to notice before. Zuko holds his hands out, eyes flicking up to Sokka, beckoning him. Curious, Sokka peeks into the cup of Zuko’s hands. </em> </p><p><em> His jaw drops. </em> </p><p><em> “Is that- Is that what I think it is?” he asks, wide eyes meeting Zuko’s excited ones. </em> </p><p><em> In the softest voice, he introduces, “Sokka, meet Druk.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>And he doesn’t get to name it. </p>
<hr/><p>“Your dragon is a menace.” </p><p>Zuko barely looks up from his desk when Sokka barges into his office.  </p><p>And then does the most comedic double take Sokka has ever seen in his life. Unfortunately, he is a bit preoccupied at the moment to properly appreciate it.  </p><p>Zuko’s hands fly to his mouth as he tries to hold in what Sokka assumes to be extremely loud, annoying, beautiful laughter. His eyes convey it well enough.  </p><p>“Oh no,” he says through his fingers, sounding delighted. A little giggle slips through, and Sokka levels him with his most unimpressed stare. Not his best, but he can’t quite manage it with Zuko looking that bright-eyed. </p><p>“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about whether he likes you anymore.” </p><p>Sokka observes the tail swishing in his periphery, the tiny claws digging into his scalp and the scorching puffs of breath periodically burning the top of his left ear. </p><p>Yes, that would probably be a safe conclusion to draw. </p><p>“He’s been like this for hours, he just won’t come down. I tried everything.” </p><p>“Even-” </p><p>“Yes, even fire flakes.” </p><p>Zuko hums, still looking much too pleased with the whole shenanigan. “You know, it’s probably just a phase anyway. He let me go.” Zuko grimaces a little. “Eventually.” </p><p>Sokka’s eyes widen in terror. “You mean to say I'm stuck with this for months?!” </p><p>Zuko gets up from his kneeling position, walking around the desk with his hands raised in placation. “Not necessarily,” he says quickly, “I mean, he’s still going to other people, right?” He raises an arm to demonstrate, and Druk leaps off Sokka’s head, digging his claws in even further for a moment, and scrambles up Zuko’s robes to wrap around the exposed skin above his collar. It’s one of his favorite places to be, and Sokka had nicknamed him Muffler a month into his stay with them. “He wasn’t leaving me at all that entire time.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re the one he’s imprinted on.” Sokka crosses his arms, now that he feels like he can actually move again. Accidentally dropping or otherwise hurting the first dragon seen in a century would be just his luck. “Why me?” </p><p>Inexplicably, Zuko flushes, his eyes darting away for a moment. When he meets Sokka’s eyes again, he looks almost...coy. </p><p>“Well,” he whispers, biting his lip for a moment, “he can probably tell how important you are to me.” </p><p>Sokka melts. “Really?” he grins, getting closer and wrapping his arms around Zuko’s waist. “Almost sounds like you love me or something.” </p><p>“Or something,” Zuko agrees, and Sokka laughs. Drops a little kiss on Zuko’s nose. </p><p>A hot scaly snout pushes between their faces.  </p><p>They both laugh, putting a little more distance between them as Druk tries to hog all the attention and all the kisses. </p><p>All of Sokka’s grumbling complaints after that are only token, and they all know it. </p>
<hr/><p>If Druk is going to insist to be stuck to Sokka all day, he’s going to have to find a solution to the ‘accidentally dropping a rare magical beast’ issue. </p><p>Luckily, the others may have their magic bending, but Sokka has something better. The scientific method. </p><p> </p><p>Problem statement: Very rare (like literally the only one in the world), super fragile, clingy baby dragon. </p><p>Observations: The subject has wrapped itself around any exposed skin it feels like for the majority of working hours for the last three days. Only detaches if a better option (Zuko) is available in close enough proximity to jump to. Prefers the head.  </p><p>Conditions: Refuses to touch a lot of cloth, requires body heat. Needs to be fed seven times a day. Sleeping induces snoring with sparks, and Sokka is not fireproof. Neither is his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka puts his brush down, staring at the parchment and willing his brain to find the solution that brings it all together. </p><p>Bingo! </p>
<hr/><p>“<em>Sokka! </em>  What are you <em>doing</em>?!” </p><p>Sokka jumps a foot in the air, jolted from his rousing discussion about geothermal vents as a potential energy source with the visiting head of the Caldera university. He swivels to see what has his husband sounding so very scandalized, Druk swinging happily with all the motions like a limp noodle. </p><p>Zuko is rushing over with an expression to match his exclamation. Spares Sokka not a single look when he reaches, immediately wrenching Druk from where he’s comfortably hanging in Sokka’s hand and cradling him like a baby, cooing the entire time. </p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes at his mother-pighenning. “He was fine,” he says, drawing out the last word.  </p><p>Zuko shoots him a dirty look. “He was swinging around like a komodo rhino cut at the sun festival.” </p><p>Sokka laughs, even though Zuko’s look gets frownier. He can’t help it, Zuko is such a drama lord, and the image is hilarious.  </p><p>“He was fine,” he repeats, still laughing a little, “He was enjoying it.” </p><p>“No he wasn’t. Were you, Druk?” Zuko’s voice goes all soft and high at the end, directed at the very content baby dragon in his arms. Druk doesn’t defend Sokka, the traitor. </p><p>“See?” Zuko says, like the silence proved something. </p><p>“Zu, honey, it was fine. This,” he insists, holding his hand up in the claw Druk had been hanging in, “was way safer than him perching on top of my head and falling off anytime I moved too suddenly. And, it had the added benefit of not getting my ears burnt every time he fell asleep.” </p><p>Zuko’s face melts from irritation to concern quick as a snowball in fire. “What? You didn’t tell me he was hurting you,” he says, worry making his lisp come out. He leans in, trying to peak at Sokka’s red ear tips, but Sokka leans back in the same movement. </p><p>“He wasn’t, not on purpose anyway.” Puts a hand on Zuko’s shoulder to push him back and keep him there. Zuko doesn’t need to feel bad about this, which he certainly will if he catches a glimpse of the film of cooling salve coating his ears. “He just doesn’t realize that this old man of his,” indicating himself with a flourish, “is many things, but not fireproof.” </p><p>A smirk plays at Zuko’s lips. “Alright, if you’re sure.” He’s about to hand Druk back, then remembers what started all this in the first place. “But you have to be careful like that then.” </p><p>“You know me, baby, when am I not careful.” </p><p>Zuko doesn’t look impressed, so Sokka grins and leans in to kiss his cheek. Druk takes the opportunity to run up and wrap himself around Sokka’s bare arm. Zuko may be warmer, but Sokka’s sleeveless tunics allow Druk a lot more surface area to cling to. </p><p>Druk does end up sticking to Sokka for about as much time as he’d stuck to Zuko, only not exclusively. And even when he gets too big to hold up, he tries to climb up Sokka’s shoulder and into his hand, asking to be swung around. Sokka uses it as smug proof for Zuko.  </p>
<hr/><p>When Druk finally learns to fly, Aang is possibly the most excited after Zuko. Sokka, unfortunately, isn’t in the palace when it happens, though he rushes over from Republic City as soon as he can. </p><p>In keeping with what has become almost a tradition with them, when Sokka’s airship becomes visible in the sky, Aang and Momo come up to fly alongside his windows as he lands. </p><p>The difference is, Druk follows them.  </p><p>Once he realizes that Sokka is the one inside the smaller blue airship every time, Druk flies with it whenever he can. The first time he was just following Momo, but he quickly changes his style to fly around SkyWolf in spiral loop-de-loops instead.  </p><p>He did always enjoy the rollercoaster-like motions.  </p><p>As he gets bigger, his flying requires more space, his body moving in large waves in the sky. And even so, he continues to circle SkyWolf when they fly together, with a bigger diameter and without going upside down at the bottom.  </p><p>For Sokka, it’s a fun way to hang out with his dragon, catching glimpses of him from the windows every so often. </p><p>For most everyone else it’s a largely different story. </p><p> </p><p><em> Dragons are creatures closest to the spirit world. It is said that spotting one flying through the clouds is an omen of an upcoming spirit blessing.  </em> </p><p><em> For over a century, not a single soul was graced with such a vision. The Fire nation fell from the spirits’ favors. </em> </p><p><em> When Fire Lord Zuko restored the honor of our great nation and brought balance to world, the original firebenders took to the skies once more. </em> </p><p><em> Many people tell the tale of a majestic red dragon soaring with the sun, shrouding and encircling its greatest treasure, granted the most utmost respect and protection possible </em> </p><p><em> From within which emerges the one who receives the dragon’s esteem, the crown jewel of the dragon’s hoard, protected by the power of Agni and the eternal flame.  </em> </p><p><em> The Water Tribe Prince. </em> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Whenever word of the legend growing ever more mystical reaches the South Pole where they’ve retired, Sokka is insufferable. </p><p>“I was your ‘chosen partner’, sweetheart.” Eyebrows wiggling. “According to what those sailors heard, you knew I was blessed by the dragon spirit.” A head thunks into wood with a groan. “And here I thought you married me ‘cause you loved me.” </p><p>Zuko lifts his head with a shine in his eyes which means he’s found the perfect comeback. Sokka winces pre-emptively. </p><p>“You deserve to have more white hairs than brown.” </p><p>... </p><p>“<em> How could you?!  </em> My <em>own husband. Cursing </em> me.” </p><p>An extremely hypocritical rolling of his eyes from the more dramatic Drama Lord to have ever been born. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strike>No one ask me about the squirrel-rat incident</strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was this entire fic just an excuse to have Sokka carry Druk like Jake Gyllenhaal carrying a ferret? You will never know.<br/>But do check out this <a href="https://omni-flex.tumblr.com/post/629262895673409536/fire-prince-sokka-with-druk-the-fire-noodle-the">amazing art</a> by the extremely talented artist <a href="https://sword-over-water.tumblr.com/">sword-over-water</a> that inspired that little scene. Their art of Fire Prince Sokka and Zukka and Avatar in general is truly mind-blowing, you need to be following them.</p><p>Floofy Paws the Brave is an oc from my longform fic What You're Meant For. Given more life and character by Periphyton in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544032">Bedtime Stories</a>.</p><p>Momo=Peaches (Japanese)<br/>Druk=Thunder Dragon (Bhutanese myth)</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omni-flex">my Tumblr</a>. come say hi!<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sokkaweek">the official Tumblr for SokkaWeek2020</a>. check it out for rules, schedule and prompts.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SokkaWeek2020">the ao3 collection.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>